


一次成功的圣诞约会

by tsuki0128



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuki0128/pseuds/tsuki0128
Summary: 震惊！圣诞节小情侣居然在天文台做这种事





	一次成功的圣诞约会

德拉科第十三次向哈利发起的约会邀请，在六年级的圣诞节。在得到对方终于确切的回复后，在一个学生们都聚集在大厅等待丰盛晚宴的飘着小雪的傍晚，他拒绝了其他女孩的邀约，捧着一盆小薄荷站在禁林不远处的南瓜地里，海格离开后这儿就荒废下来，只有几根枯萎了的南瓜藤和一大片枯草，没有那些黄灿灿的南瓜，只有乌鸦才愿意靠近这里，静谧又安全，适合斯莱特林和格兰芬多谈一场无人知晓的恋爱。

飘雪在德拉科的帽沿上积了厚厚一层，可是他等的人还没有来。银灰色的双眼眯成一条线看向远处向他快速移动的黑点，黑点逐渐变大——来了，他迟到的约会对象。

“对不起，呼——今天的，今天魔药课我炸掉了坩埚，我被留下来清理。”哈利有些不好意思地摸了摸自己的脸，在自己的约会对象面前说出这种丢脸的事情的确很难为情，他跑得很急，当意识到可能已经早就迟到的时候，他抄起一堆书就往外跑，成功地让斯拉格霍恩教授的晚餐邀请哽在了喉头。

跑得太急的后果就是说话喘气不上来，喘出的气凝结了白雾向身后飘去，胸前本来整理得熨帖的围巾也移到了身后。德拉科十分平静地听完了他的解释，在他低头喘气的间刻，不着痕迹地把落满帽沿的积雪都抖掉了。

“下雪了，就慢一点走，我又不急。”德拉科将薄荷换成单手托在臂弯，腾出一只手替哈利扶了扶滑到鼻梁下的眼镜，顺便把弯着腰的哈利拉了起来。

“可，可是下雪很冷啊，你看你的睫毛上，都，都落满了雪屑。”哈利用手指了一下德拉科的眼睛，纤长的睫毛被雪染成了白色，像给眼睛装了一扇小窗户。

“噢，这个——因为我睫毛太长了。”德拉科有些愤怒地用手指捻去那些暴露他的雪花，停手的时候还扯了几根眼睫毛。

两人相视一笑，德拉科转身走在前面，像个巡逻的士兵一样背脊挺直，臂弯里托着那盆薄荷，一次都没有回头，脚步稳健，一步一步地在雪地上踏出一个个深深的脚印。哈利可没那么轻松，光是一本《魔药词典》就够他抱着的，更不用说还有几本其他的书，他十分狼狈地用双手托着它们，书角一直在蹭着他的胸口，虽然中间有衣服作为缓冲但是还是磨得他胸口生疼。德拉科没有注意这一点，一个劲往前面走着，哈利和他的距离越拉越远。

“啪——。”

书在雪地上散的七零八落，哈利有些窘迫地蹲下来收拾书。

“Wingardium Leviosa！”他惊异地看着书全部漂浮起来，然后迅速地整齐地摆好落到了德拉科手里，然后被德拉科收进了挂在腰间的皮口袋。

“现在可以专心地过来和我一起走了吗？”德拉科挑眉望着哈利，后者顺着脚印慢慢地走到了他的身边，两串脚印在雪地上渐渐合为一体，从霍格沃兹的密道去霍格莫德还有很长一段路，足够德拉科牵上他的手。

霍格莫德每到圣诞节总是会比一般时候更加热闹，虽然大部分学生选择在晚宴之前返回霍格沃兹，但是总是有那么几个不按常理出牌的。

“嘿，哈利。”西蒙抱着一大堆五颜六色包装的圣诞礼物艰难地挤开人群，哈利感到自己的指尖一凉，包裹着他手背的温暖手心一瞬间抽离了。

“西莫！你在这里干什么？我是说，你怎么还没回去呢？”哈利耸耸肩。

“我想买点东西寄回去，你知道的，我爸爸总是对这些特殊的小玩意有点好奇。”西莫冲他眨眨眼，“你又来这里干什么呢？我来之前罗恩到处再找你呢。”

“我，我就来逛一逛，待会就回去。”哈利向后退了退，冲他摆摆手。

“噢——就来逛一逛，你今天早上五点起来找衣服穿就是来逛一逛。我明白。”西莫有些绷不住了，冲他挤眉弄眼。“祝你有个愉快的晚上吧哈利，圣诞快乐。”顶了顶他的肩膀，笑着往人满为患的蜂蜜公爵店子去了。

一只手替他整理了被西莫撞歪的围巾，哈利回头一看，德拉科提着一大包东西站在他身后。

“你刚才——，你去买了什么？”

“去猪头酒吧买了黄油啤酒，然后去蜂蜜公爵买了些糖果带回去给布雷斯他们。你和那个混血聊完了吗？霍格莫德人太多，实在不适合我们随便‘逛一逛’。”

“我刚才只是骗西莫的，我不是故意那样说的，你知道我们的关系如果——”德拉科打断了哈利接下来的话，“我没有责怪你，我知道。毕竟能早上五点起来搭配衣服的约会对象绝对不是和我随便玩玩的。”

“够了德拉科，你一定要表现得这么混蛋吗？”哈利被调侃得有些生气，然后他感觉到冰冷的手背重新又回到某个人温热的手心。

“能麻烦波特先生帮我提一下这些东西吗？我要牵着我生气的男朋友回去，实在是麻烦了。”

哈利看着冲着自己笑的德拉科，鬼使神差地说了句。

“我的荣幸。”

鉴于霍格莫德实在是危险，德拉科和哈利顺着尖叫棚屋的密道偷偷地遛回了霍格沃兹，他们决定去天文台安安静静地谈会恋爱。

天文台平常没有什么人会上来，所以顶层总是落满了灰，但是不知道为什么这次邓布利多派人在上面装饰了许多槲寄生，甚至还放置了几盏漂浮的蜡烛。

“真是挺贴心的不是吗？”哈利牵着德拉科的衣角防止他碰到太过低矮的楼梯。

“只要想到这些东西里面有一半的钱是马尔福庄园提供的我就高兴不起来。”德拉科感受了一下被撞了几下发热的额头，“不过我们总算不用摸黑约会了，感谢梅林。”

他们选了比较靠在外侧的地上有着积雪的位置坐下，积雪让天文台显得有些明亮，不过德拉科还是抽出魔杖变了几个漂浮的光点出来照明，接着又从那个鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋子里变戏法般地掏出快要溢出来的两扎黄油啤酒还有两份从三把扫帚带回来的简餐。不知道是用了什么咒语，反正简餐还冒着热气。

“德拉科，我真的怀疑你暑假的时候研习了家庭魔咒。”哈利用叉子轻轻地插在浑圆可爱的土豆饼上满意地看着融化的灿黄芝士从里面流出了。

“闭嘴，吃你的。你总是破坏约会的气氛，天哪，如果一年前告诉我：‘你要和一个不解风趣的男人在圣诞节约会’我大概会给自己一个索命咒。”

“现在呢？”

“现在我居然觉得甘之如饴，闭嘴吧波特，我真的会给我俩一个索命咒，让我们明天能够成功地登上《预言家日报》的头版头条，我这一辈子还没有此殊荣过呢。”德拉科盯着自己的那份甜点，手有点发抖。

哈利觉得他有些紧张过头，悄悄地往他身后看，结果发现平摊在地上的纸袋子好像并不是完全空的。

“德拉科，那里面还有什么东西？”哈利伸手向德拉科身后探去，德拉科反应过来，反手一个压制把哈利压在自己放在地上的左腿上。哈利双手撑在地上，冰冷的石砖将凉意通过手心传递到脑子，让哈利一下子就清醒过来。他看了看手上拿着的膏状物体，脸上的温度瞬间就蹭地上升。

“啊，那个——”德拉科尴尬地把哈利手里的润滑剂抽走，“这个是我在蜂蜜公爵那里买黄油甜心的时候送的，你知道的，我总是买很多，所以圣诞节就会有……”

德拉科拿着那只润滑剂在手心搓着，在蜂蜜公爵买糖果是真的，但是这个东西在蜂蜜公爵可买不到，他提着一满袋糖果出门的时候瞥见街对角有一家灯光暖暧的店子，他知道那是家什么店卖的是什么，他听过许多人在他耳边提过这家店，其中不乏下流的言语，但是他还是鬼使神差地进去了，大概是今晚哈利嘴角的弧度太好看，又或许是哈利穿了件他喜欢的衬衣，让他想入非非。

“哦，这样啊。”哈利从德拉科的嘴角腿上起来，顺便把自己的领带解开。“你会吗德拉科？”

“会什——会！很会！绝对会！”德拉科一脸震惊，嘴张大几乎要把那支润滑剂吃进去。

开拓的时候总是有些艰难，特别是第一次就在室外。德拉科贴心地将自己的羊绒大衣铺在地上，衣冠整齐地做着些令哈利羞恼的事情，比如说把他的下半身扒光。

下身光溜溜的感觉总是让人产生回到原生状态的感觉，羞愧和耻辱被无限放大，哈利捂着自己的眼睛任由德拉科的手指在自己下身动作，德拉科将他的手拉开逼他正面他将遭受的事情，德拉科压了上去，用自己灵巧的舌头撬开哈利的牙冠，准确地找到不住往后缩的软舌，勾住它，模仿性器动作强迫它与之一起缠动。

“操你的德拉科，我第一次和别人做爱居然是在室外，还是个男人。梅林我肯定疯了。”哈利紧闭眼睛大叫道。

“我也是第一次和男的做这种事，别说的你好像多亏一样，波特先生，放松点。”德拉科的手在哈利的臀上轻抽一下，泛起阵阵臀浪，德拉科吹了声口哨，“真是好景色，对吗波特？”  
他使劲将穴口附近的臀肉向两边拨开，露出被润湿剂扩张得很好的湿漉漉的肉色穴口，德拉科感觉自己浑身血液都上升到脑袋，它们被烧开滚起来了，他的舌尖忍不住贴上了软嫩的臀肉然后轻咬一口。

“先给我们的救世主盖个章。”然后舌尖又慢慢地下移，向着那个隐秘的地方探去。

“德拉科你真的是——，你是条撒尿圈地的狗吗？啊——，离开那里德拉科！停止！”哈利向后直起腰试图将德拉科埋首在自己双腿之间的头扯离，但他的挣扎换来了德拉科更加用力的镇压，德拉科抬起他光裸的两条腿将其放在自己的肩膀上，这样的姿势让哈利的臀部离开地面同时也让哈利不得不维持一个怪异的肩肘倒立的姿势。

“嗯，我不该买草莓味的，我不喜欢那个。”德拉科舔了舔嘴角剩余的润滑剂，“下次换薄荷味的怎么样？听起来就挺刺激的。你刚刚是说了撒尿圈地吗？小处男第一次就要玩这么越界吗？”

“闭嘴！干你的。”哈利的性器已经被刺激得微微挺立了，可德拉科还不满意，两指微微捻起耷拉在他肚皮上的半软性器，像把玩什么新鲜玩意一样仔细地撸动，从冒着黏液的小孔到挺立的柱身再到藏在下面的两个精致的小球，直至哈利在他手上射出来一次，他才解开自己绷紧的裤子。

“哈，啊哈，轻一点德拉科，有点疼。”哈利抱着德拉科的脖子被他抱起来呈现一种坐姿，突如其来的深入让哈利向后仰去，德拉科托着他将白皙的脖颈送到自己嘴旁由上至下舔吻，不停地在恋人的耳边低声诉说着疼痛马上就会过去，可下身依旧不停地抽送着，以求赶快让他适应这过激的快感。

“啊——”哈利捂住自己的嘴唇，不敢相信那种声音是自己发出来的，德拉科知道是顶对地方了，掰开几欲合拢的双腿，马上推倒他，大合大张地抽插起来，动作越发迅速，抽送之间穴口的润滑剂被挤出来打成了白沫，哈利吃痛地在德拉科的背后无意识地划着，德拉科的毛衣被他扯开一个口子，可越是这样德拉科越是兴奋，直接将哈利的手禁锢在头顶上方，压在他身上，只有胯部耸动着。哈利承受不了这种快感，偏过头去咬住摊在地上的大衣，可他被德拉科顶得身子向前面一耸一耸的，顶弄的频率让他只好松开口专心致志地沉溺于初次性爱当中。

德拉科维持这个姿势一会儿觉得腻了，就着相连的姿势将哈利翻了一个身，双手握着哈利的腰，“这样跪着，你膝盖会不会疼？”德拉科凑到哈利耳边低语，即使是如此温柔的低语也掩盖不了他不停撞击的声音。哈利摇了摇头，无法闭合的双唇一丝银线慢慢溢出，德拉科很满意他现在的状况，他感觉到哈利的后穴不断缩紧，伸手摸了摸哈利的性器，发现几乎已经到了临界状态，加紧抽送的力度，后穴都发出了噗呲噗呲的水渍声，在最后一次缩紧的时候将精液全部释放在了恋人的身体里。

德拉科搂着刚刚经历过初次性爱的哈利倒在了地上，从背后环住了还在喘息的恋人，将飘进天文台的雪花挡在自己身后。

“吻我，哈利。发誓保护好自己。”德拉科凑到哈利的唇边，“在槲寄生下，你不能拒绝我。”哈利颤抖地送上自己的唇，没有什么深吻，就是简单的两瓣唇贴在一起，就像他们紧紧相依一般。

“圣诞快乐，德拉科。”


End file.
